Do You Remember?
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: The Kaulitz twins, Bill and Tom, get in a car crash and Bill loses his memory, will he ever get it back? - Tokio Hotel/Kaulitz twins
1. Do You Remember?

Tom sighed angrily as he drove his black Cadillac, not caring that he was speeding. Bill was sitting in the passenger's seat, his hand on the door in a white-knuckled grip.

"Tomi?" Bill mumbled, looking at his twin, not knowing why the older of the two was so angry.

"What, damn it?" Tom snapped, glaring at his twin from the corner of his eye.

Bill flinched and shrunk into his seat a little. "N-Never mind. . ." He said quietly, looking out the window and at the scenery zipping past them.

Tom frowned, he hadn't meant to snap at his little brother, he was just angry that a fan had basically tried to attack them when they tried to make it to their car after an interview. He looked at the raven haired teen next to him and opened his mouth to say something.

The two brothers didn't even notice that a car was racing straight for them until the cars collided.

* * *

><p>Tom jerked up into a sitting position, looking around the room of the hospital he was in. "Billa?" He called, not seeing his twin. He blinked, finally noticing that Georg and Gustav were sitting by his bed. "Where's Bill? Is he okay?"<p>

"Bill's fine, Tom." Georg mumbled.

"But. . .?" Tom asked, knowing that his friends were hiding something.

"He. . .He lost his memory, Tom. He doesn't remember any of us or anything about the band, he just doesn't remember anything. . ." Gustav said quietly, looking at the floor.

Tom sat there, shocked. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, hoping this was all a joke. Silence fell over the three friends as realization finally set in for the dreadlocked teen. "He really lost his memory, didn't he?" He choked out.

Georg and Gustav nodded, not saying a word.

Tom got up and walked to the room that Bill was in. The younger twin lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. The guitarist walked over to his twin, numb, blinking back tears.

"Billa?" He mumbled, brushing black bangs out of the singer's face.

Honey brown eyes slowly opened and looked at Tom, confusion soon evident in the singer's gaze. "Who are you?" Bill asked as he sat up.


	2. And You Are?

**And You Are. . .?**

Tom frowned. "I'm Tom. . .You and I are twins. . ." He said.

Bill blinked and looked at Tom, confused. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tom choked out.

"Why don't I remember you? Or those other guys that walked in here before?" Bill asked.

"I don't know Billa, I wish I did, but I don't. . ." Tom said, a few tears falling from his eyes. He sat on the bed next to Bill, holding his head in his hands. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't looked away for that one second then we wouldn't have crashed and you would still have your memory." He mumbled, his voice cracking.

Bill looked at his twin, feeling a slight connection to the dreadlocked teen before it faded away. He hugged him, burying his face in the crook of Tom's neck. "I'll get my memory back sooner or later." He assured him.

Tom hugged the younger teen back, crying silently. "Es tut mir leid, Billa." He said.

Bill pulled back enough to look at his twin's face, a memory flickering past his eyes but not registering in his mind. He frowned a little as he wiped away the older twin's tears. "There's nothin' to be sorry for." He said as he resumed hugging Tom.

"But-"

"I'm not mad at you and I'll get my memory back, so stop worrying, Tom." Bill mumbled, snuggling into his twin, tired.

"What if you don't get your memory back. . ." Tom whispered.

"We don't have to worry about that because I will." The younger twin stated, stubborn as ever. "I don't remember you, Tom, but I know I will if I try hard enough." He mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

Tom looked at the sleeping singer and smiled a little. 'Just like my old Billa. . .' He thought, falling asleep after a few minutes.


	3. What if?

"Who are those people, Tom?" The ebony haired teen asked, curious and confused as he looked out the window of their car and at the mass of people crowding around their hotel.

"Those are our fans, Billa." Tom explained.

Bill looked at him, curious and confused. "Fans?"

"We're in Tokio Hotel, a famous band from Germany."

"Really?"

"Ja."

"Wicked." Bill mumbled, a slow smile making its way across his face.

Tom smiled slightly. "Just don't let them grab you, you'll be as good as dead if that happens." He said.

The singer nodded and the twins got out of the car, rushing into their hotel with their bodyguard right behind them.

The younger twin flopped onto his hotel bed, burying his face in a pillow. "Too. Many. People. . .!" He groaned.

Tom laughed softly and sat next to his twin, stroking his mane of ebony hair. "You'll get used to it, Billa." He said. "When you get your memory back, you'll understand everything again." He added. _'Hopefully. . .'_

". . .But what if I don't?" Bill asked quietly, his voice almost inaudible due to his face still resting against the pillow, but Tom managed to understand him anyway.

A frown crossed the older male's pierced lips but he said nothing.

The singer sat up and held out his arms, clearly wanting to be hugged. Tom pulled his twin into a hug without hesitation, nuzzling into the younger teen's thick black hair. Bill buried his face in the niche of the guitarist's neck, sighing quietly.

"What if I never get my memory back?" He asked timidly.

"You will, Billa. I know you will." Tom reassured his baby brother, rocking him back and forth when the younger male started crying softly.

"I'm scared, Tomi. I want to remember everything, but I can't, I just can't. . ." Bill sobbed quietly.

"Shhh, Billa, it's okay. I'm here. Everything will go back to normal, I promise." The dreadlocked teen mumbled into his twin's hair.

"How do you know that? What if I never regain my memory? What will happen to us, to those other people outside, and to those two guys that were at the hospital?" The younger sobbed.

The guitarist frowned, feeling his heart break a little. He said nothing, fearing he might say the wrong thing. The younger twin continued crying into his brother's shoulder until he had no energy left. Tom continued holding him, blinking back his own tears. The two brothers sat there in silence until Bill fell into an uneasy sleep. The guitarist looked down at his twin and smiled a little and continued to hold him in his arms protectively, hoping that the younger of the two would get his memory back.


End file.
